Popioły/Tom III/IX
Nim upłynęło zawieszenie broni, rankiem dnia dwudziestego trzeciego kwietnia książę Gintułt schodził ze wzgórz Dynasowskich w towarzystwie Rafała dla przeprawienia się za Wisłę. Ulice, przez które dążyli, były puste, a okna pozamykane okiennicami. Już most na pontonach naprzeciwko ulicy Bednarskiej był zwinięty, a i same krypy z materiałem wojskowym wyprawione w dół rzeki. Mieli tedy przebyć Wisłę łodzią. Gintułt zatrzymał się u stóp wzgórza i wodził okiem po swym pałacu, który zostawiał na łasce obcego rządu i kilku starych lokajów, pełen chorych oficerów i żołnierzy. Nie było tam już miejsca dla niego, gdyż liczba rannych trzystu dochodziła. — Zdaje się — rzekł z cicha do Rafała — że już więcej nie zobaczę tego domu. Praga nie jest objęta konwencją. Łatwo przewidzieć, że nastąpi bombardowanie Warszawy przez Pragę i Pragi przez Warszawę. Urodziłem się pod tym dachem, tam jest moja biblioteka, zbiory, pamiątki... Żegnaj, stara chato... Rafał usiłował skleić coś pocieszającego, ale książę machnął ręką. Zeszli ku rzece i zdążali jej wybrzeżem, pustkami ulicy Dobrej aż do rogu Bednarskiej. Obmurowany kanał wodny, sięgający od Wisły w głąb ulicy Dobrej, dziwacznie teraz wyglądał po zdjęciu pontonów. Tłukły się w nim łodzie przewoźników, wrzaskliwie zapraszających do jazdy za wodę. Książę i Rafał siedli w jedną z nich i wkrótce stanęli na tamtym brzegu. W okopach pełno było wojska. Rewidowano i sprawdzano tożsamość osób przybyszów zza Wisły, ciągniono ich do jakichś władz na ulicy Olszowej, które nie mogły sobie dać rady i nie wiedziały, jak się właściwie zachowywać. Po załatwieniu formalności wyszli z dusznych izdebek w drewnianych barakach, gdzie ludzie dusili się czekając na swoją kolej, i poczęli szukać wyjścia z obrębu okopów. Szli tedy w ulicę Brukowaną, prostopadłą do Wisły, ale trzeba było stamtąd cofnąć się, gdyż zabrnęli w kąt narożnikowy trzeciej lunety. Żołnierz-wartownik wskazał im właściwą drogę, która prowadziła między dwoma skrzydłami koszar wojskowych, zdążała do szyi drugiego biretu, stamtąd szła na prawo i wychodziła w stronę ratusza oraz rogatek Bródzieńskich. Wydostawszy się z obrębu szańca przedmostowego Gintułt przystanął na przecięciu dróg i patrzał na fortyfikacje. Zrazu twarz jego była senna i bezsłoneczna, znudzona i skrzepła w smutku. Ale oto wzrok mu się ożywił. — A wiesz ty — rzekł szeptem, jakby się bał, że ich ktoś może podsłuchać — że to jest wcale godny szańczyk! Na miły Bóg... Widzisz ty tamten biret środkowy, ostrzem zwrócony w rogatkę Ząbkowską? To tęga sztuka. Albo i tamta luneta zwrócona ku rogatkom Golędzinowskim i drodze do Nowego Dworu. Właściwie to ona jedna, sierota, i ku Warszawie się zwraca. Któż by pomyślał, że taki los ci padnie, niebożę, przeciwko matce Warszawie dziób swój i pazury nastawiać... Zawrócił się na lewo w kierunku trzeciej reduty, zamykającej dostęp od ulicy Sprzecznej i rogatek Grochowskich. Z ożywieniem pośpieszył wielkimi krokami w stronę Saskiej Kępy i rozpatrywał szaniec nad łachą obok drogi, okop na samej Kępie za promem łachy tuż nad Wisłą, a obok drogi do młyna wodnego. Oglądał teraz uważnie i szczegółowo skarpy nasypów idących ponad Wisłą od szańca przedmostowego aż do zagięcia łachy. Wrócił potem na drogę i szedł w zamyśleniu, kierując się ku klasztorowi bernardynów. W pewnej chwili zapytał: — Czy nic wiesz czasem, jakie są szańce za rogatką Grochowską? — Nie wiem. — Pamiętam z dawnych czasów... Szedł tam nasyp od Kamionek, przecinał drogę okuniewską i w pobliżu traktu do Radzymina kończył się tęgim barkanem. — Nie wiem tego. — Szkoda, że nie możemy zobaczyć na własne oczy, czy są jakie dzieła w tamtej stronie, na prost Targówka. Ale nie ma już czasu. Śpieszmy się! Wielkimi kroki minęli klasztor bernardyński i weszli w ulicę Szeroką. Tłoczyło się tu mnóstwo furmanek, bud przekupniów, brnęła lekka piechota woltyżerska. Książę najął furmankę nie pytając się o cenę. Wsiedli i przez rogatki Golędzinowskie wyjechali pod szaniec przedrogatkowy. Droga okrążała go kołem z prawej strony, toteż książę mógł dobrze obejrzeć nasypy, równie jak głęboką fosę wodną, która szła od szańca do Wisły. — Tęga księża rogatywka... — mówił na pół do siebie. — Niczego... Nie myślałem, żeby tutaj takich prac dokonano... Chłopiec! — zawołał na woźnicę — jedź no mi żywo, śpiesz się... Wózek potoczył się traktem do Nowego Dworu. Na prawo widać było przed rogatką Ząbkowską jeszcze dwa w polu szańce, oddzielnie jeden od drugiego, rzucone na prost żydowskiego cmentarza. Mgła jeszcze stała nad nizinami, nad łachami, szła z wód, z zalewisk, z szeroko wyciągniętych ramion Wisły. Wózek szybko pomykał za wojskiem, którego straż przednia zostawała pod rozkazami Sokolnickiego. Dopędzili wojska o jakie dwie mile od Pragi, na połowie drogi z Warszawy do Modlina. Bagaże szły przodem pod eskortą trzystu ludzi. Piechota miała żywności na dni cztery, po sześćdziesiąt ostrych ładunków i po dwie skałki. Żołnierze wyszli z okopów Pragi o ciemnej nocy. Teraz w marszu, prowadzącym w trójkąt między Wisłę, Bug i ujście Narwi, bez wiadomości dokąd i po co idą, sarkali omal nie głośno. Brygada Sokolnickiego składała się z trzech regimentów: dwunastego, ósmego, szóstego. Generał Kamieniecki na czele regimentów: pierwszego, drugiego i trzeciego dawał straż odwodową. Artyleria, przywiązana do batalionów, szła w szyku bojowym, każda sztuka za swym batalionem. Awangarda i ariergarda szły o pięćset kroków tylko oddalone od kolumny. Co kwadrans dawano wojsku krótki spoczynek i uprowadzano je dalej a dalej forsownym krokiem. Bagaże miały rozkaz nie wkraczać do fortyfikacji Modlina, lecz wyjść poza nie od strony Płocka i tam zatrzymać się w jednej linii. Furmanka wioząca księcia Gintułta dostała się między markietanów, z których każdy miał numer dający mu prawo do dwu wozów. Wnet piesi i jadący markietanie oraz markietanki zaczęli sarkać i odwoływać się do dywizyjnego wagenmajstra, ażeby usunął nową podwodę za kolumnę wojska. Po rekomendacji udało się przecie Rafałowi i księciu pozostać w kolumnie i zawiązać rozmowę z oficerami. Nikt z nich nie rozumiał celu tego marszu. Przewidywali tylko, że zamknąć się przyjdzie w fortecy. Zniechęcenie było ogólne. Po południu czoło kolumny zbliżyło się do Modlina, ale bryczka książęca długo musiała pozostać na miejscu. Generał brygady Biegański odłamywał z kolumny swojej jeden batalion dla pilnowania mostu, który właśnie z łyżew warszawskich przytwierdzono kotwicami i zaściełano pomostem. Rafał powziął wiadomość, że generał Sokolnicki wskazuje brygadom miejsce ich w obozie, cała bowiem piechota otrzymała rozkaz obozowania militarnie z zachowaniem wszelkich ostrożności wojennych. Po długiej przerwie otwarła się wreszcie droga i książę Gintułt powziął wiadomość o miejscu pobytu sztabu. Tam kazał jechać. Zbliżając się traktem do Starego Modlina spotkali jadącego w gronie kilku oficerów różnego stopnia generała Niemojewskiego. Stary legionista przypatrzył się dobrze księciu i zagadnął go z konia: — Jakim to prawem, mości książę, na moje podwórko? — Tak-że to szerokie zatoczyło płoty? Aż po Modlin? — Tak jest! Musicie z waszych Galicjów chodzić do nas w Wielkopolskę, chcący wytchnąć. Do kogo książę? — Mam interes do kogoś z naczelników. — Może aż do samego wodza? — A pewnie, że i do niego przyjdzie dotrzeć. — Nie wiem, czy się to uda, bo właśnie zdążam na radę wojenną. — Och, to nie mam po co się śpieszyć... — Osobliwie, jeśli sprawa prywatnej natury. — Prywatnej nie prywatnej, ale osobista. Chcę dać, co mam ze sobą, na formację szpitalów wojskowych, lepiej urządzonych, niżem to widział w Warszawie po akcji raszyńskiej. A nadto... — Jeślibym mógł pomóc... Generał podjechał bliżej do bryczki. Rafał wysiadł z niej i szedł ścieżką nad rowem. Książę z generałem rozmawiali z cicha: — Mam tu za Świdrem, w Galicji — mówił książę — parę wiosek. Byłoby tam łatwo utworzyć jaki batalion, a może i pułk nie najgorszy, gdyby tylko jakiś oddział przekradł się za kordon i zwołał lud młody. Chciałem właśnie rady zasięgnąć... — Brawo, panie bracie! Ho-ho... Idziemy z tym do wodza. Tak-że nam gadajcie, Galicjanie! — Dobrze waćpanu dworować sobie z naszej galicyjskiej niedoli, gdy masz dom i wioskę pod bokiem. Wkrótce wjechali w opłotki wsi i zatrzymali się przed murowaną oberżą: Zaledwie Niemojewski otwarł drzwi, posłyszeli w sąsiedniej stancji gwar żywej rozmowy. Książę chciał zatrzymać się w pierwszej izbie, ale Niemojewski pociągnął go ze sobą i przedstawił zgromadzonym. Mało kto zwrócił na to uwagę. Widać było od rzutu oka, że na tym posiedzeniu musi być powzięta decyzja zasadnicza. Wszystkie twarze były pełne niepokoju, skupienia i ciekawości dochodzącej aż do granic trwogi. Książę Poniatowski, wtłoczony na małą kanapkę za okrągłym stołem, zwijał i rozkręcał dłonią arkusz papieru. Obok wysoko zasłanego łóżka stał Zajączek, z przesadną, umyślnie podkreślaną służbistością nie zajmując miejsca, nie ośmielając się usiąść. W kącie pokoju od ściany do ściany chodził olbrzymi Dąbrowski. Wielka twarz jego, długi, mięsisty, pałkowaty nos, wygolone wargi grubych ust, każdy muskuł drgał i kurczył się od wewnętrznych wzruszeń. Wielka ręka niecierpliwie wichrzyła i tak już nastroszone włosy. Sapał, przystawał, oglądał zebranych oczyma i znowu zaczynał chodzić w swoim kącie. Pod ścianą stał ze skrzyżowanymi na piersiach rękoma Sokolnicki, Biegański, dalej Kamiński, Kamieniecki, Fiszer, Piotrowski, Hebdowski, Grabowski, Woyczyński, Izydor Krasiński, Rożniecki, Hauke. Kiedy Niemojewski z Gintułtem wszedł do pokoju, Dąbrowski przypatrzył się gościowi i rzekł półgłosem: — Gdzie ja go widziałem?... Książę ukłonił mu się z dala. Stary generał pokiwał ku niemu głową i mruczał do siebie: — Aha, już wiem... Zestarzeliśmy się, mości panie, od tamtych czasów w Weronie, kiedyś to mię tradował o szkapy Aleksandra Macedończyka... Wszyscy zwrócili na przybyszów spojrzenia, w których malowała się myśl nie o tym wcale, na co patrzą. — Mości książę! — rzekł Niemojewski do naczelnego wodza — idąc tutaj spotkałem księcia Gintułta. Ma on zamiar ufundować pułk jazdy na swój koszt wyłącznie. Sądziłem, że wasza książęca mość raczy przyjąć... — Cieszę się niewymownie z ofiarności obywatelskiej waćpana. Ale czas nie po temu... Po chwili, jakby dla naprawienia tego, co powiedział, dorzucił: — Służyliśmy pod dawnymi znakami, nieprawdaż? Przypominam sobie... Gintułt skłonił się z dala. — Racz, mości książę, zająć miejsce. Mamy tu radzić o dalszych naszych krokach. Może nam podasz myśl szczęśliwą... Gintułt zatrzymał się u drzwi i głębokim spojrzeniem, pełnym miłości i żalu, oglądał tych ludzi. — Tak tedy — rzekł wódz naczelny — raczcie, waćpanowie, dać radę, co dalej czynimy. To mówiąc podniósł spłoszone oczy przede wszystkim na Zajączka. Wyraz antypatii, dochodzącej do najwyższych granic, wyrywał się z tych oczu. Wyraz dumy i wzgardy drgał w każdej sylabie słów: — Proszę przede wszystkim o zdanie ichmość panów generałów dywizji. Zaległo milczenie. — To, co przedstawiłem, nie jest moim własnym widzimisię — ciągnął jeszcze książę Józef. -Ja osobiście gotów jestem na wszystko. Kazałem Hornowskiemu walić przede wszystkim mój dom "Pod Blachą", jeśli przyjdzie do bombardowania Warszawy. Wyraz jadowitego szyderstwa przewinął się po wąskich wargach Zajączka. — Sądzę-rzekł ten naczelnik dywizji-że nie przyjdzie aż do takiej klęski ostatecznej... — Jak bombardowanie Warszawy... -wtrącił Fiszer pragnąc, widocznie, złagodzić sens słów starego zawistnika. — Jak zburzenie pałacu "Pod Blachą"... — wyrąbał Zajączek zwracając się ku Fiszerowi z tym samym uśmiechem, zmazanym w jadowitej złości. Wódz zniósł to spokojnie. Blady z ran Fiszer rzekł dalej: — Dlaczego sądzisz, generale, że nie przyjdzie do tego? — Tak sądzę. Strzały z Pragi na Warszawę wegnałyby Austriaków w biedę nie lepszą od pamiętnej sprzed lat piętnastu. Toteż nie zaczną oni strzelać na Pragę. Ale cóż mi z tego, że zatrzymamy tę fortecę i skraweczek ziemi? Gdzież się tu podziać? Z czego wyżywić żołnierza? Prusaki nad karkiem, tych trzydzieści tysięcy z górą, miasto zajęte, popłoch, a Cesarz o setki mil, Jesteśmy jak łacha przed przypływem. — To wiemy, ale jakiż wniosek? — rzekł oschle książę Poniatowski. — Moje zdanie jest takie: zebrać wszystkie siły co do nogi w hufiec, przejść Wisłę i forsownym marszem dążyć przez Śląsk Cieszyński do Saksonii. Złączyć się z Cesarzem i czynić, co rozkaże. Oto wszystko. — Księstwa tak porzucić nie mamy prawa! — wtrącił Fiszer porywczo. — Cóż pomyśli sobie mieszkaniec? Po jednej bitwie, po odstąpieniu Warszawy precz uchodzimy z kraju!... — Mnie przede wszystkim wcale nie obchodzi zdanie mieszkańca — odrzekł Zajączek — tylko moje zdanie, to znaczy racja wojskowa. Jestem generałem Cesarza, nie mam prawa zmarnować wojska, które mi powierzył, a tu mogę je tylko zmarnować. Szmer niechęci wionął po zgromadzeniu. — Tak, tak, tak! Ja powtarzam tę samą myśl: jestem generałem cesarskim i tylko cesarskim... — A waćpan co radzisz czynić? — zwrócił się książę Józef do Fiszera, widocznie pragnąc przerwać potok słów Zajączka. — Prędzej bym wolał zamknąć się w fortecach i czekać. Jest Modlin, Głogowa, Gdańsk, Kistrzyń. W każdej z tych fortec jest garść naszego żołnierza. Możemy się bronić miesiącami. — O głodzie — wtrącił Zajączek zapisując coś w swoim notesie. — Wolałbym bronić się o głodzie niż ujść z kraju. Ja znam się z głodem, więc wiem, co mówię! — Toteż waćpan możesz się głodzić do woli, ale nie masz prawa głodzić żołnierza. Kiedy mówię o wyjściu z kraju, to w tej chwili żywię nadzieję powrotu mając Cesarza na czele armii. Nie ucieczkę doradzam, tylko wyjście z pułapki, manewr wojenny. Sami tu nic nie zbudujemy. Stracimy tylko tę garstkę naszych rekrutów, działka i na tym nasz haniebny koniec. — Widzieliśmy wszyscy tych rekrutów w boju... — zaczął książę Józef. — Cokolwiek książę pan raczy powiedzieć na pochwałę tych, powtarzam, kantonistów, to tylko powinno zachęcać do wykonania mego planu. Złożymy ich tu kupami znowu w jakim Raszynie i znowu zawrzemy zaszczytny akt złożenia na kupę pruskich karabinów. Powtarzam: to nie nasz żołnierz, tylko posiłkowy, więc cesarski. Książę był blady jak papier, który trzymał w ręce. Generałowie milczeli, ale znać było, że większość podziela zdanie Zajączka albo nie ma żadnego. Po długiej i ciężkiej ciszy mówca rzekł łagodniej: — Ja tu zresztą słyszałem, oprócz swego jedno tylko zdanie, Fiszera. Rad bym wysłuchać innych opinii. — Sądziłbym — zaczął mówić generał Kamieniecki — że moglibyśmy posunąć się ku granicom litewskim i czekać tam sprzymierzeńca. — Słyszymy o obywatelach galicyjskich, gotowych złożyć nowe pułki... — wtrącił Sokolnicki. — To ostatnie jest szczególnie pocieszającą nowiną. Nieprzyjaciel rozsiadł się w naszej stolicy, a my werbujemy pułki za jego kordonem, w jego kraju, pod jego okiem. To przynajmniej po polsku! -szydził Zajączek. — Rzeczywiście, że to po polsku! — ozwał się z kąta Dąbrowski grubym, chrapliwym głosem. — Tak robił stary Czarniecki: Ty, Rakoczeńku, do mnie, na moje śmiecie, to ja, Rakoczeńku, do ciebie! A tu jeszcze nie na cudze, mospanku, tylko na swoje własne. Wszyscy spojrzeli ku starcowi i wlepili oczy w jego oblicze. — "Ja" — to znaczy ów pułk jeszcze nie sformowany za cudzą granicą... Czarniecki!... — mruknął Zajączek, bokiem zwrócony do antagonisty i nie patrząc na niego. — "Ja" — to znaczy my wszyscy, żołnierze, jak tu jesteśmy! — Zbyt to dla mnie enigmatyczne. — To jasne jak słońce. Waćpan widzisz ten plan od czterech dni, bo ślepy by go nie widział, ale po zwyczaju z pychy mącisz w głowach i w sumieniach... — Mości panie! -zapienił się Zajączek szarpiąc ręką szpadę. — Żebyśmy nie zapomnieli, żeś między nami rangą najstarszy — ciągnął Dąbrowski. — Pamiętamy. — Jestem rangą najstarszy, to niewątpliwa. Nie dlatego jednak podałem zdrową i jedyną radę, tylko dla pospolitego dobra. Niech książę Ferdynand pójdzie na ziemie pruskie i pobudzi Wszechniemce — co wtedy? Kto będzie bronił ludu, o którego mniemania tak wam chodzi? Rozdepcą go wtedy i w obcy nam naród obrócą. — To samo mogliby zrobić bez chodzenia we Wszechniemce, gdybyśmy, stosownie do rady waścinej, szli marszem... w tropy Dyherrna. — Jam już wszystko powiedział. Teraz słucham rozkazów. Dąbrowski przez chwilę milczał. Potem ciężkimi kroki bezwiednie wyszedł ku środkowi izby. Olbrzymie jego ciało ledwie się mieściło w ciasnym wojskowym uniformie. Ciężko westchnął. Obejrzał płomieniami oczu twarze generałów i rzekł: — Moja rada jest taka: nie ustąpić! Ani piędzi. Owszem napaść! — Dobra rada... — źgnął go szyderstwem Zajączek. — Napaść co tchu, nim przekroczą Wisłę. Jeszcze jej nigdzie nie przeszli. Mostu nie mają. Jeśli tedy ją przejdą, to w bród albo na krypach, to znaczy garstką. Tę zgnieść napaścią. Nim most zbudują, przejść Świder i całą siłą zagarniać Galicję po prawej stronie Wisły aż do jej źródła. Możemy po drodze zetknąć się z Cesarzem i księcia Ferdynanda wziąć we dwie kluby. Całą Galicję skrzyknąć i podnieść. Nasza to ziemia rodzona. Od wieków... Na głos twoich kroków, wodzu, cała się zatrzęsie po szczyt karpacki. Z tym żołnierzem, który stał nad błotem raszyńskim... Mocny Boże! Widziałem przecie tymi starymi oczyma, co już nie na jedno patrzały... Idź w kraj nie jako oficer, lecz jako zwiastun! — Prawdę powiedział! — jak jeden krzyknęli generałowie. Poniatowski po tych słowach wstał i oczy jego zaszkliły się łzami rycerskiego uniesienia. Wszyscy zbliżyli się ku Dąbrowskiemu. Twarze ogniem gorzały. — Za wygraną bitwę obstoi takie słowo! — rzekł twardo Sokolnicki. — Pójdziesz z nami, generale! — mówił wyciągając rękę wódz naczelny. — Nie — odpowiedział twórca legionów. — Szczerze wyznam, co w sercu: stary jestem i do słuchania rozkazu ciężki. Rogata dusza — to darmo. Co robię, to robię sam ze siebie i wtedy dopiero z ramienia. Takim już warchoł. Na tym mi życie zeszło. Oto, mości książę, daj mi rozkaz. Tego usłucham. Każ wsiąść na bryczkę i jechać w Poznańskie. Moja to dziedzina. Nim dojdziesz do Krakowa, ja ci znad Gopła tłum Mazura przywiodę... Kategoria:Popioły